why do i love you?
by elenaluna1
Summary: oneshots series... Why did I fall for him? Why did he fall for me?... Because I love him... I love Monkey D. Luffy the pirate king, and he loves me monkey D. Nami his queen. fluff
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I find myself wondering why... Why the hell did he always give his treasured hat to me? Why did I even join his crew? Why did he only want ME to be his navigator? Why do I feel so safe and warm around him? Why does my heart skip a beat whenever he smiles? Why did I feel so free with him? Why is he always the one to get hurt? Why do I feel his pain? Why does he keep me company when I draw my maps? Why do I let him keep me company when I draw maps? Why do I laugh when he laughs? Why does my heart sink when he cries? Why am I so confused? Why did I feel so jealous about that bitch Hancock? Why did I feel like dying when I thought I would never see him again after kuma? Why do I feel so alone when he's not around? Why? Why? WHY!... Why did I fall for him? Why did he fall for me?... Because I love him... I love Monkey D. Luffy the pirate king, and he loves me monkey D. Nami his queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Nami." a childish voice said from behind me as I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I removed my arms from the railing and laced my fingers into the ones that rested on my torso, and continued to stare at the stars in the dark sky.<p>

"Luffy." I breathed out, and then sighed. "If you are going to ask for the combination to the lock on the fridge... Then no."

"But Nami!" luffy whined and I spun around so that I was leaning against the railing with his hand on either side of me.

"I said no."

"But-"

"No."

"Na-"

"For the last time no!" I yelled and he just pouted then stuck out his tongue.

"You're mean." luffy said still pouting. I just rolled my eyes, then he smiled at me and I lost my breath. And soon found myself smiling back.

"Nami you should always smile its really pretty!" luffy exclaimed then gave me a quick peck on the lips. I felt my face burn and I quickly turned around so that we were in the first position we had.

"shishishishi your cute." he complimented again then snuggled his face in the crook of my neck and his arms around me tightened. I smiled even more and blurted out the only words that came to me at the moment.

"Luffy... I love you!" I said and turned around to put my arms around his neck.

"shishishishishi I love you more." he said and kissed my cheek, my forehead, my nose, then my mouth. We smiled at each other as we broke apart, and watched the stars together in each others arms.

"Hey nami, think you can tell me the combination now?"

...

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

When I was little my mom would always tell me that boys had cooties... Sad thing is I believed it but then my mom died and I didn't believe in anything. But that all ended when I met a boy, a boy with a scar and a strawhat. A boy who was carefree and always smiled, a boy who believed in everything, a boy that helped me believe in myself, a boy that saved me from falling into the darkness, a boy that wiped away my tears and made me laugh, a boy that got rid of every bit of gray and replaced it with a rainbow, a boy who showed me how to love and fight, a boy that gave me my life back, a boy that gave me a dream, and I fell in love with that boy, yes, I fell in love with that stupid idiotic meat loving silly kind hearted pirate that has always been there for me no matter what. He was my boy, my silly idiotic kindhearted meat loving boy and that made me happy, it made me happy to know that he would always be there for me when I feel sad he'll turn my frown upside down and when I feel guilty he'll kiss me and tell me it wasn't your fault and it'll be okay. And when I'm bored he'll tell me to play with him, and when I'm mad he'll take my beatings because he knows I need to let it out, I love him more then anything in the world, and that's why I need him to be happy to and if letting him go means he's happy then I can deal with it even if there is a pain in my heart I will deal with it only so he is happy.

I was crying my eyes out I had never thought that he would ever replace me but he has and so now here I am with my eyes all red and puffy and my long orange hair messily blowing in the wind as I sat on the deck with my chin on my knees I don't know what else to do.

It was just a couple of hours ago that I found out Hancock and her friends would be staying with us for a while her ship had gotten damaged and so now they were all staying with us on our boat until hers is fixed and it was just an hour ago that Hancock had her little talk with me.

~FLASHBACK~

I was just sitting under my tangerine tree eating a tangerine and reading a book robin told me about. I sighed dreamily thinking of luffy I was so happy that he was back but that stupid Hancock just had to be here and ruin everything. My dreamy face quickly turned sad as I recalled how he acted when he saw me, he didn't even do anything that boyfriends should do after being separated with there loved one for so long I mean I at least expected a hug but no! All I got was HI, yah that's right HI! what the hell was up with that!

"hmmm." I sighed and went back to reading the book which just so happened to be a romance novel. My eye twitched and I sat the book down and laid back on the grass closing my eyes.

"Ahem!" I heard a snobby voice ruin my peacefulness. I opened my eyes only to find her yes her Hancock

"What! What do you want!" I snapped not being able to take her crap anymore.

"I want you to know that luffy is mine, ever since we met on my island we have been in love he told me he was going to leave you for me, so I want you to stay away from him from now on because he doesn't love you anymore and you have no chance in winning him back!" Hancock firmly said with head held high.

My eyes were widening at every word she said could that be true no luffy would neve- wait well we haven't seen each other in a long time so could he really have lost his love for me? and that might explain our earlier encounter when all he said was hi. "N-No your lying I- I don't believe you!" I said my heart was slowly sinking as I stared at her.

"Why its true he loves me now not you, on the island he even said he hates you and that your so annoying and you orange hair is stupid!"

"Wh-wha- I said but was interrupted

"And besides he's much happier with me and you know it so stay away from him and that's final!" Hancock said then walked away smiling.

I felt the tears coming so when I heard footsteps coming over to the tangerine trees I stood up and ran to a hiding place on the deck.

~End of flashback~

I started choking on sobs while I remembered what happened then Hancock's words repeated in my mind, 'and besides he much happier with me!' "well he may not love me but I still love him and if letting him go to Hancock means he's happy then ill do it because if he's not happy then no one is!" I started crying even more. "Even if it means me being sad." I mumble to myself and choked on yet another sob.

" N-Nami!" I jumped at the voice the only voice that I know that sounds like that belongs to... I turned around and found myself face to face with Monkey D. Luffy. I felt more tears threatening to fall but I quickly wipe them away.

"Y-yes luffy?" I croaked out and more tears fell down my cheeks. 'Dammit!' I thought to myself. I looked back at luffy and he was staring me with an angry expression.

'oh god this is it he's gonna break up with me!' I though and started to cry more. Luffy walked toward me his warm hand cupping my cheeks while his thumb wiped away my tears. I stared at him wide eyed and confused.

"Nami who made you cry!" he said still cupping my cheeks.

"Lu- Luffy aren't you going to br-break up with me!" I asked while more tears fell down my face.

Luffy looked at me confused and his Eyes were wide, then he laughed and pulled into his chest for a tight hug.

"Shishishishishi nami your stupid why would I break up with you, I love you so what makes you think I would leave you?"

I twitched when he called me stupid but then my eyes widened in realization at what he said.

"But Hancock, she... She..." I tried to say but I couldn't finish my sentence because I choked on a sob

"Hmm hammock? What about her? Oh yah and sorry about earlier shishishi I was really hungry and all I could think about was meat so I forgot that you were even there for a little bit shishi..." luffy said and laughed nervously, Expecting a hit

I slowly smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "so you still love me!"

"Of course I do nami your acting really weird today I think you need meat! SANJI, NAMI NEEDS MEA- mmphh!" I interrupted his idiotic yelling and crushed my lips against his and kissed him deeply.

"Hai! NAMI-SWAN do you need somthi- EHH...!"

Me an luffy both broke apart and turned to stare at sanji who had tears in his eyes.

"Luffy..." sniff "I'm gonna kill you the next time I see you!" sniff, sanji said then walked away with his arms hanging down.

Me and luffy just stared at each other then started laughing! When our giggling fits had calmed down luffy started to talk.

"Hey so why did you think I wanted to break up with you?" he asked as a frown replaced his adorable smile.

"oh well Hancock said that you didn't love me and that you loved her now and that you were going to leave me for her and yah I know I shouldn't have believed her but I was being stupid so I did." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well then no that's not true, hmm I wonder why hammock said that? All well, she still made you cry so I'm gonna make her apologize to you tomorrow okay."  
>He said and smiled at me. I smiled to and I found myself kissing him again. Soon it got dark out and I was really tired so I decided to go to bed.<p>

"Hey luffy I'm going to bed now g'night." I said and kissed his cheek and started walking towards the women's quarters. Then luffy grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards his room.

"What are you doing luffy?" I asked. He just turned around and smiled at me.

"taking you to _our_ bed what do you think!" he said then laughed. I smiled and followed him to _our_ bedroom. But before I got in bed I remembered something.

"oh yah an luffy." I said mischievously then walked over to him with my fist in the air.

"Yah na- OWW" he yelped and rubbed the bump on his head then pouted at me.

"That's for thinking about meat and ignoring me after 2 years!" I said then smiled and got in bed with him and curled up to his chest and arms and went into a peaceful sleep while listening to luffy's silly but annoying snoring.

* * *

><p>yah so another poetry and its with Hancock! :( grr stupid hancock haha well anyways i have a whole bunch of stories and chapters still waiting to get uploaded hehe my computer hasn't been working correctly but i got a new one so now im good ;) hope you like this one shot hehe the sanji part was fun :D poor sanji :( oh and i know luffy doesn't have his own room but its a fanfiction so i can make him have a room ;)<p> 


End file.
